


forever (i'll be yours);

by badasskorra



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, for the pjofemslashweek, hazel is There For Her bc shes an angel, piper is Confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badasskorra/pseuds/badasskorra
Summary: Piper says it’s Percy’s fault.(It’s not his fault.)(He only brought into the open the truth they all refused to acknowledge.)





	forever (i'll be yours);

**Author's Note:**

> take a shot every time the word forever is mentioned asdfhjk also sorry for making piper Sad again im gonna write fluff soon i promise  
> (the ending feels kinda meh ??? im ???)
> 
> on tumblr at nicodamgelo come say hi send a prompt yell at me if this is too bad

Piper says it’s Percy’s fault.

(It’s not his fault.)

(He only brought into the open the truth they all refused to acknowledge.)

 

/

 

Piper, Annabeth, and Reyna have been best friends since forever, and they tell people as much when asked how long they’ve known each other. Truth is, they’ve been together for so long that they can’t even remember the time before they were in each other’s lives.

The three girls played on the same ground since they were five, they went to the same middle school and had sleepovers every week; they even got in the same high school. You could never see one without the other two.

They were piperannabethreyna, and they were inseparable, their bond unbreakable, and people really thought they’d never drift apart, some even had doubts they were all dating each other.

The girls too believed they were forever until that faithful day in their senior year.

 

Piper was eating lunch in the cafeteria, waiting for Annabeth and Reyna to finish their classes and join her, when Jason Grace approached her table, flawless as ever. He smiled that charming smile of his at her, looking beautiful and sure despite the light blush coloring his cheeks.

Piper smiled back, prompting him to take a seat, but he refused. Instead he took a deep breath, as if gathering himself for something important.

“I’m having a party at my place this Saturday and I was wondering if you’d like to come?”

Piper immediately nodded, grinning. “We’d love to! Annabeth isn’t that big on partying but I’ll make sure she comes, she can’t miss this! Thank you for the invite.”

Something in Jason’s expression changed, his smile dimming. Had Piper said something wrong? But then the look was gone as soon as it had appeared, and Piper thought she imagined it.

After Jason left with a ‘see you then’ and a half smile, Annabeth and Reyna walked in the cafeteria, Percy following close behind. Piper told them about the party and the odd occurrence as soon as they sat down.

Percy started chuckling, his chuckles then slowing turning into laughter until he was clutching his stomach and Reyna had to catch his hoodie before he fell.

“You-“ A fit of giggles. “You know how to turn down a guy,” Percy got out before he was laughing again.

Piper tilted her head in confusion. “What?”

“He was trying to ask you out! Only you!”

Oh.

_Oh._

“Oh my God, the poor guy! I just, we’re always together, I thought he was asking all of us!”

Percy finally calmed down, wiping his fake tears, but he was still grinning. “He now probably thinks you’re all dating or something.”

“What?” echoed three voices.

“I mean, he won’t be the first.”

“What?”

Percy looked around their table, his eyebrow raised in question. “You didn’t know?”

Annabeth and Reyna shook their heads, while Piper frowned and looked down at her hands. “Do we really act like we’re dating?” she asked, then tilted her head back up at him.

Percy shrugged. “Well, honestly, when was the last time you guys _weren’t_ together?”

Reyna brushed him off with a ‘let people think what they want’ and Annabeth merely rolled her eyes, but there was something that bugged Piper.

Later, when classes had ended, when the park was empty, when the three of them were lying in the grass under a tall tree, Piper spoke up. “Maybe we _do_ spend too much time together.”

Annabeth, who previously had her head in Piper’s lap, shot up, a questioning look on her face. “Why are you saying that?”

“McLean, are you seriously letting those dumbasses get to you?”

Piper scoffed, shaking her head. “No! It’s just-“ She licked her lips. “What if, what if we start spending less time together and more time apart? Just to try it out, only for a while?”

Reyna made a face, almost glaring at her. “Are you seriously suggesting that right now?”

“Rey-“

“Don’t.” She stood up, dusting herself off and taking her bag. “You want to be alone, then fine. Be alone for as long as you want.”

Annabeth followed suit soon after.

/

They aren’t inseparable and forever only exists in fairytales.

(Piper goes to that party alone.)

(She leaves not even five minutes later.)

 

/

 

Percy - after Piper finally stops ignoring him and picks up her phone - tells her that Reyna took up boxing again and Annabeth joined the chess club. She’s happy that they’re pursuing their interests and not just sulking around, and she wants to tell them as much, but she doubts either of them is going to pick up her phone; that is, if they haven’t blocked her number yet.

They see each other in the hallways, sometimes. Piper once tried to smile at Reyna when she saw her approach, but the other acted as if she wasn’t there and passed her.

Piper doesn’t smile often anymore.

 

/

 

It’s not until a month passes and she’s drinking coffee with Hazel in their favorite coffee shop that it hits her – Piper’s in love. She’s in love with Annabeth and Reyna. She’s in love with _both_ of them.

And she misses them, God, she missed them _so much_. She misses Annabeth’s stupid grin after she’s solved a crossword; she misses Reyna’s encouraging hand on her back before an important exam; she misses their long conversations on the phone when she couldn’t sleep; she misses cooking with Reyna and ending up ordering take out as they sit on the couch, watching reruns of Spongebob; she misses falling asleep on Annabeth’s bed after their study sessions and waking up with her scent surrounding her; she misses spending all her days with them, she even misses going shopping with them.

Every fiber of her being longs to be with them, but _she can’t_ and it’s all her fault. Not Percy’s, not Jason’s, not any of those dumb kids’, but hers.

Hazel senses there’s something wrong and all traces of laughter are gone from her face immediately.

“Pipes?” she prompts, reaching across the table to touch her hand, “What is it?”

“I miss them, Hazel,” Piper replies, almost whispering, feeling the tears well up in her eyes but refusing to let them fall.

Hazel smiles at her; it’s a sad but very fond look, and Piper really wants to cry.

“I’m sure they miss you too.”

Piper shakes her head. “No. No, Hazel, you should’ve seen the look on their faces when I said I wanted ‘me time’… They probably hate me now. And honestly, I wouldn’t blame them.”

Hazel gets up and sits on the bench next to Piper, putting an arm around her shoulders. “Piper, you can’t really mean that. Yes, they were mad at you for what you did but hate you? You guys have been best friends since you were this little, and you love each other so much, you can’t let something so trivial get in the way.”

“I love them, Hazel,” Piper whispers then and looks up at her friend. “I think I always have.”

Hazel smiles at her again, shaking her head. “I know, Pipes. I know. That’s why you need to stop whining at me and _go tell them_.”

“But-“

“They don’t hate you, Piper. Promise.”

Piper drops her head on Hazel’s shoulder and sighs.

She knows Hazel has a point. They’ve had fights before, big fights, and it were days, sometimes weeks, before one of them gave in and showed up under her window in the middle of the night. But none of them were caused because somebody wanted to be alone, wanted _space_. And Piper knows this one is different because she’s never felt that pang in her chest like the one she felt the moment she saw them walk away from her.

But Piper also knows _them_ , and no matter how mad they are at her, or how serious the fight is, they’d never hate her. They’d be angry, they’d yell at her, give her the cold shoulder, remind her for weeks on end about her mistake; but they’d never hate her.

And that pipe dream of a thought is the only thing keeping Piper from running away as she stands under Reyna’s window, pebbles in her hands. She gathers all her courage in the palm of her hand, and throws.

But the pebble doesn’t hit the glass, no. Because right at that moment the window opens and two silhouettes appear, ducking.

A second later a voice says, “Took you long enough.”

She smiles.

 

/

 

If Piper, Annabeth, and Reyna have been best friends since forever, than forever is so much older than anyone’s imagined, because they’ve loved each other even longer.


End file.
